


Sweater Paws

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Badass, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “You look really cute in that sweater.”-Gerard is protective, Frank likes stuffed rabbits ;)





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Rome wasn't built in a day but this fic was

“You look really cute in that sweater.”

 

Gerard stood with his elbow leaning on the bar, right next to the stool which held a tiny man with a fuzzy pastel purple sweater. The pair stood out against the backdrop of the run-down club and it’s patrons, the older carrying an air of superiority and the younger carrying a stuffed rabbit.

 

“Thanks Gee!” Frank grinned with his plastic straw still in his mouth.

 

Gerard smiled languidly to himself. He was due on-stage soon, dressed in his tight leather pants and sheriff’s jacket and wearing enough eyeliner to paint a house with, but he didn’t mind taking the time to be with Frank. It was reassuring to see the dirty old men eyeing up the smaller scatter when Gerard shot them a death-glare.

 

A small crowd had gathered at the foot of the stage, and the lights had been dimmed, so Gerard took that as his cue to go backstage. He kissed Frank on the cheek and ruffled his hair before turning to leave, Frank blushing and scrunching his nose.

 

-

 

From his position on-stage, Gerard could just make out Frank sitting at the bar with his legs swinging back and forth from the stool. He was obviously preoccupied with giving the people a _damn good show_ , but he made sure that Frank was always within his line of sight.

 

As the performance came to a close, Gerard slipped out the back entrance and lit a cigarette. He looked looming and ominous, his hip jutting out as he leaned against the filthy brick wall. He didn’t particularly enjoy being away from Frank for too long, which darkened his mood and made his brow furrow as he made his way back through the club.

 

Gerard scanned the crowd, his heart jumping in alarm when he noticed Frank’s seat empty. _What happened to him?_ Fists clenched, he began pushing through the crowd, but it wasn’t until he saw Frank in the distance that he flew completely off the handle.

 

The throng of people had formed a circle, surrounding a man built like a house and what at first glance would be mistaken for a child. Frank smiled up at the man, apparently unaware of the danger he was in.

 

“Frank!” Gerard growled, thundering towards the circle. People he shoved aside turned to fight, but quickly backed away when they saw the murderous look in his eyes.

 

There was now a clearing between Gerard and Frank, everyone scattering to avoid being caught in Gerard’s warpath. He almost stopped when he saw Frank tug the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, the sight was just so innocent and sweet, but he knew he needed to beat the shit out of whoever this guy was.

 

What did make Gerard stop, however, was Frank taking his sweater enclosed fist and punching him in the nose. The jeering crowd froze as the man, previously towering over Frank, swayed and hit the ground with a thud. Everybody was staring at the teeny thing that had just taken down Goliath with one punch.

 

Gerard’s jaw had dropped, but he snapped it shut when Frank waved at him.

 

“Frankie..” Gerard whispered, disbelieving.

 

Frank didn’t seem to notice everybody gaping at him, his eyes lighting up when Gerard neared as he started bouncing on his toes.

 

“Gee! Can we go home now?” He flapped his blood-stained sweater paw in the air, “I got my favourite sweater dirty. And I’m sleepy.”

 

All eyes were now on Gerard.

 

He sighed and smirked, strangely proud of Frank.

 

“Sure thing, hun. C’mon.”

 

The crowd remained parted as Frank skipped along behind Gerard, hooking his finger in Gerard’s belt-loop so he wouldn’t get lost.

**Author's Note:**

> slight dd/lb undertones? that's their business not mine i guess
> 
> sorry it's short


End file.
